This Love Will Last Forever
by xxreescherilxx
Summary: The Fellowship did go on their adventure to destroy the ring, but what if another person accompanied them. A female? And how will her unknown past effect the relationship she has with one member of the fellowship? *10th Walker
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! I've had this idea for this story for a while now, and I've got plenty of it already written up in my notebook. My friends persuaded me to put up here, so I decided to give it a try. If you guys like it please comment to tell me to continue! I know it isn't much to base off of, in this chapter, but comments would really help! I hope you guys enjoy the story. This chapter is just a prologue._

_-cheryll_

**_Disclaimer: _**_In no way do I own any characters already mentioned and created by Author J.R.R Tolkien. I do not own his idea of Middle Earth, nor any elements of the rest of his story. I am just a fanfiction author, including in my characters, whom I own, for the fun of others._

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, you have gathered here today for one reason and one reason only. It is true, yes, that the one ring has been found. The one ring that was once in the hands of the dark lord Sauron. Once in the hands of the most powerful evil being that has haunted our beloved Middle Earth. The once powerful Sauron is now rebuilding is army after learning of the ring, which fortunately and unfortunately has come to us." Lord Elrond paused after his speech, allowing the contender to understand and take in the information they were being fed to the concomitant listeners. He continued, again after a long pause, "Bring forth the ring Frodo." He spoke, kindly but strictly, as everyone watched the young hobbit move forward from his seat, and place the golden band on the center pedestal,

There were many gasps as Frodo returned to his seat, one more prominent than the others, "So it is true." A man of young age spoke, rising from his seat, "Long has my father, Steward of Gondor, worked hard to keep your lands safe. By the blood of our people has—"

"Gondor is not the only land that has been working to keep Middle Earth safe. Rivendell, Mirkwood, and my home of Lothlorien, has done much to keep the power of evil from spreading too far to inner borders. Rohan had done much as well, before their king fell into shadow." He was cut off, by a confident but soft voice.

"What does a simple woman know about the labors of war?" The man retorted, anger escaping. Boromir was his name. Son of the Steward of Gondor.

"I have fought often to keep my land safe. Do not question me about my knowledge of war." She replied, angered.

Boromir disregarded her comment and continued his speech, "Why cannot we wield the ring? Use it against the enemy as a secret weapon? Give the ring to Gondor."

"You cannot wield the ring, no one can. The ring only responds to its one master." A young said, calmly.

"What would a mere ranger know about the one powerful ring?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A young elf argued, rising from his seat.

"_Havo dad, _Legolas." Aragorn replied, keeping his voice even. He did as told, but not without glaring at Boromir.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked, shocked, "This is the heir to Isildur. An heir to the king of Gondor?" He continued. Pausing, he quickly regained his composure, "Gondor has no king…Gondor needs no kind." Boromir said, confidently, sitting back in seat.

"You only believe that because your father is currently Steward of Gondor. When the king of Gondor shall return, only shall the White Tree bloom again." The woman replied, looking straight in his eyes.

Anger flared through Boromir's eyes, has he attempted to argue, "That will enough!" Lord Elrond said, stopping all conversation that had ensued among the listeners. "We have come here to discuss how we much destroy the ring—"

"Then what are we waiting for?" A red haired dwarf shouted gruffly, as he charged forward, raising his axe and slamming it against the ring. The effect was felt by all, as the dwarf stumbled backwards, falling, and the rest of the council shook.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any power you hereby possess. The ring must be taken back into Mordor, deep into the chasm of Mount Doom, where it was created. Only their can it be unmade." Lord Elrond finished. Silence rung in the council, as all thought deeply about the possibilities of destroying the ring.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." The familiar voice spoke, as Boromir rose to speak, yet once more, "There are not only orcs and other foul creatures that take host there, but the ever so watchful eye is always watching. Not with 10,000 good men could you do t his." He finished.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shouted, rising once more from his seat.

"And I suppose you think you'll be the one to do it!" Gimili shouted, rising as well.

"And what happens when Sauron gets back what he lost. What will happen then?" Boromir shouted, even louder.

"I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf. Never trust one!" Gimli shouted, starting a large argument among the council as almost all rose to defend their opinions. Aragorn sat there shaking his head.

Frodo looked at the shouting men, and then to the woman sitting next to him. "We will not get anywhere by arguing amongst ourselves." She muttered.

"How will we able to destroy the ring?" He asked, anxiously, causing her to look down at him.

She smiled, knowing his fear, for she had it aswell, "We will need the hope and strength to be able to go there. I know it is possible."

He looked down at his lap, thinking about what she had just said. "I know what I have to do. I just don't know how." He decided, looking back up at the woman.

She nodded, understanding what he meant. "It will be alright." She reassured him, before turning to the arguing council, "Excuse me everyone." Everyone paused, looking at her called attention, "I believe Frodo has something to say." She allowed Frodo to continue.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." He said slowly, rising from his seat.

There was a pause before an old wizard began to speak, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf stood next to the small hobbit, touching his shoulder reassuringly.

Aragorn stood next, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked forward kneeling in front of Frodo, "You have my sword." He continued, taking a place next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow." Legolas stated, joining the group

"And my axe." Gimli said, gruffly.

There was a silence until Boromir spoke, "You carry the fate of us all little one, if this indeed if the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He continued, taking a place behind the hobbit.

"Hey!" A shout came from behind the bushes, as another young hobbit rushed to stand near Frodo, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam yelled.

"No, it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Lord Elrond said, smiling.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Another voice said from behind an open corridor, leading to the council. Lord Elrond turned around to see two hobbits run to join the group. "Yes! Besides you need people of intelligence to on this sort of trip…mission…quest…" The second one said slowly.

"Well that rules you out Pip!" The first one continued.

Elrond looked at the men standing together, "Anyone else?" He asked, looking knowingly as the young girl sitting calmly. All heads turned to her, but she said nothing.

Elrond sighed, "So be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said, curiously, emerging laughter from the council.

* * *

_Ok, so please comment! Constructive criticism is highly recommended. I know there's not a lot, but commenting will help decide whether I should continue the story or not._

**_Also - the story isn't from 3rd person, it is only like this in the prologue._**

_-cheryll :)_


	2. Many Meetings

_Alright so I will continue this story, because as **SparrowBird98 **said, I should be writing it for my own fun. :) So here's the second chapter. I'm sorry it's really short! I promise the next one will be longer, I just needed to add this in there because I thought it would be important to show how Arahael actually joined the Fellowship. _

_So I hope you enjoy it, and if you can leave a comment! _

_-cheryll_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Lord of the Rings._

* * *

**Arahael's Point of View**

"Lady Arahael, Lord Elrond would like to see you." I heard a voice of one of the workers come in.

I turned around to face Pelinel, a worker of the kitchen, "Thank you Pelinel." I said, as she nodded leaving the room. I made my way for Lord Elrond's office; I could imagine what he wanted to speak with me about.

"You wanted to see me Lord Elrond?" I asked softly, making my way into his office.

"Ah, yes Arahael, I wanted to speak with you concerning the Fellowship." He replied, getting up. I knew it. I knew it from the beginning that he wanted to persuade me in joining in the group.

"I would like for you to accompany the Fellowship on this journey." He continued.

I shook my head, "I understand Lord Elrond, but I apologize. I do not wish to assist myself with the Fellowship. I support them, yes, and very strongly at that, but I do not want to abandon my home of Lorien for this dangerous journey. You can send someone else from Lorien, who is willing to go, in my head, if you would like. But my place is not in this large journey." I really didn't have heart to leave Lorien. It was selfish. I know. To care more about my safety than to go and protect the peoples of Middle Earth, but I could not do it. I did not want to risk anything. I would die defending Lorien if I had to, but this long journey wasn't something that I wanted.

He sighed, walking to stand in front of me, "Arahael you must understand that it is important for you to go. I am not sure what Galadriel saw in her mirror, but she was the one to tell me to persuade to go. She saw something. '_A strength.'_ That you provide for the fellowship on this journey. She spoke of something else also, I do not know what she was saying, but she specified especially on your going. I would not risk you life for any other reason."

I tucked my hair behind my ear, noticing the change in color it had underneath the sunlight. It was now a shade of dark orange, different than my usual brown. "I do not want to go." I said firmly, "I'm sorry Lord Elrond bu—"

"You wanted to speak with me Lord Elrond?" I was cutoff by an elf standing in the doorway. Legolas. Prince Legolas. I turned to look at him, as he stood there awkwardly. I heard many elleth talk about him in Rivendell, in my time here, but I had not taken the time to seek him out to talk to him. This was the first time I had seen him clearly since the council and I had to admit that, yes, those women did know what they were talking about, because he was one of the most attractive elves I had ever seen, if not the most attractive elf.

I turned to face Lord Elrond again, feeling my face heat up. He raised his eyebrow, smiling at me. More like smirking. I just glared in return. I was not going to say anything with Legolas standing right there.

"I apologize if I was interrupting anything important. I will come back late if you like." Legolas continued.

"No Legolas, come, this regarding you as well." I looked at Lord Elrond, and I could tell he could read the confusion on my face. Regarding him as well? Him with what? Babysitting me on this journey?

"I was just speaking with Lady Arahael, concerning the Fellowship concerning the Fellowship. I would like for you and Aragorn to keep her safe. It is important for to accompany the group." Keep me safe? Keep _me _safe? He _did_ want me to be babysat. Lord Elrond just glared at me when he noticed my exasperated face.

I felt Legolas's footsteps as he came to stand next to Lord Elrond. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he wanted to argue, but finally decided against it. Instead he just nodded. "We can keep her safe, but why even send her on this trip if we will be spending much of our time looking at her. Are you sure you would like for her to accompany us? If she cannot take care of herself than it will just be another weight to carry besides destroying the ring." He finally said, eyeing me.

Cannot take care of myself my foot. There was no way I was going to let this Elf prince treat me like… like… well treat me bad. I could win against him in sparring, and he was annoyed by carrying another _weight_. Stuck up prince.

"I will go." I said firmly, glaring at him. They both looked at me surprised, "but I do not need the protection of a young, stuck up, elf prince. I can take _very_ care of myself. So if you do not mind, Lord Elrond, I will ho back to my room to gather supplies for the journey." I said, angrily, before leaving a shocked Lord Elrond and confused Prince in the room.

* * *

_So once again, sorry it's short! The next chapter **will** be longer, I promise you. _

_Tell me what you thought of it!_

_-cheryll (:_


	3. Carfael Caun

_Hey guys! I thank you guys so, so, much for the comments! It's really fun reading them! I'm sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up. I was a little lazy to type it, even though I have it written, and I had a lot of work also. I hope it's good! Please comment if you can! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

**_**By the way, translations to any thing in Elvish will be at the bottom. It always will be, if there is ever Elvish in the chapter._**

_-cheryll_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Lord of the Rings._

* * *

*_Two Months Later_

I sat there, waiting on my bed. Waiting for the moment for me to leave. The moment where I would leave my friends and family to fight in this undeclared war. Everything had seemed to stop since the day I had agreed to going on the journey. Movement had slowed down. Nothing seemed natural again.

A knocking on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said, tiredly.

The door opened, revealing a tall, blonde elf, coming inside, shutting the door behind him. "My lady-" He started.

"Prince Legolas, what can I do for you?" I asked, standing up to walk out in the balcony. That was a little rude, I admit, but he had not acted any kinder that day we had met to discuss the journey.

I heard him sigh, as his footsteps grew closer. "I came here to inform you that we would be leaving soon, so you should come outside in the courtyard."

I could tell he was trying to get my attention, but I did not. I would not. "Thank you my lord, if you would so kindly leave, I would like to change into my hunting tunic." I replied, walking toward the stack of clothes Arwen had set out for me on my bed.

"That was not all I was here for." He continued, his voice had softened, "I came to apologize my lady." At that, I looked at him. Straight in his blue eyes. "The last time we had talked with Lord Elrond, I did not wish to offend you. Yes, it's true, that I was shocked that he was allowing you to go, but I should not have said what I did. I understand that are a strong fighter."

I couldn't help but smile at his apology, "It is alright Prince. I understand. But if you really do not take any offence I would like for you to leave. I really need to change into my hunting tunic."

He laughed, nodding his head, before taking his leave.

I walked out, in the small courtyard with my sack of clothes and supplies hung over my shoulder. Everyone from the fellowship was there. All but the three young hobbits. Three who had brought much excitement to Rivendell for the past two months.

"We need to leave soon. We cannot risk anytime, it will grow dark soon." Aragorn said to Gandalf.

"The hobbits will be here soon." I said, taking a place between the two men.

Aragorn smiled, looking down at me, "Arahael I have missed you for so long. I have not seen you very much, even though we both had been staying in Rivendell for a very long time. At least we will be spending much time together." He embraced in a quick hug.

"Your time spent in Loríen was too short for my liking Aragorn." I replied, _"L__û and gwannas."_ I said softly.

He nodded agreeing, _"Gen hannon a tholed." _

At that moment all of the hobbits arrived, and we were prepared to leave.

"May your journey be safe and your path be clear._ No celin a melthin idh raid gîn. Galu. Navaer." _Lord Elrond said, raising his arm to show his affection.

I sighed, following after Gandalf. I knew that it would be a long journey, hard and long. I looked back at the fading gateways, for I would not know when I would see them again.

"We will rest here for the night. The sun has already fallen, and the hobbits must be getting tired." Gandalf said, stopping at a flat grass plain.

The whole day had been spent traveling and the only stops we had made were for small meals and water.

"Thank the valor!" Pippin exclaimed, sitting abruptly on the grass. I could not prevent a laugh from escaping my lips. Pippin looked up at me, blushing.

"How do you fair my lady? It is a pity that I have not had an opportunity to speak with you yet."

"A pity indeed." I agreed, taking a place next to him. "But I do fair well. Not as exhausted as you, but exhausted none the less. How do you fair, master hobbit?"

"I am exhausted, yes, but I am more hungry." He replied sadly, rubbing his stomach.

"You're in luck Pippin! Aragorn is making us all a meal!" Sam exclaimed, as he and the rest of the hobbits arrived sitting near us.

"That is good! I am very hungry as well!" I replied to him.

"My lady." Merry nodded his head toward me, "What do you think of the journey?"

I sighed. Every conversation seemed to be going back to this topic. "Well Merry, it definitely isn't a journey that I would have volunteered for. I understand the purpose…but I would not leave Loríen for anything." I wouldn't.

"Why did you come then?" Frodo asked, curiously.

Why did I come? "Lord Elrond had asked me to accompany the Fellowship. Why, I do not know. Although I love fighting, I would very much like to return home. To Lorien. Even allow another, in my stead, to represent Lorien."

"Tell us what it is like. Lothlorien." Pippin chirped, excitedly.

And so I told them. I told them of the golden leaves that took place during the fall. Of the high staircases that led to beautiful dining areas. I told them of the lights that shone so brightly everywhere, that darkness never seemed close. I told stories of our beloved trees. I spoke of Lady Galadriel and her beauty.

And so, as I told them all about Lorien, the whole Fellowship came to sit and listen to speak, as we all ate.

"It sounds like a wonderful place. I would very much like to go there one day." Sam spoke.

"It is very wonderful. I have been there many times before." Legolas looked at me with soft eyes. I couldn't look away from his stare until Aragorn spoke.

"As have I. That is how Arahael and my friendship grew. Through many trips did I travel to Lorien." He explained.

I laughed, "Yes and many different troubles as well."

He smiled as well, "Well that is true."

"It seems that I am one that hasn't seen Lorien yet. I would very much like to." Boromir said, kindly, which shocked me. His attitude during this trip had changed greatly since the Council.

"Everyone has seemed to finish their food. Come! We must all rest, for we have a long journey tomorrow." Gandalf said, getting up.

"I am not so tired yet, I can keep first watch." I said, standing up.

"Very well." Gandalf replied.

"I will help you." A smooth voice said, coming toward me.

"That is alright Prince Legolas. You still need your rest as well." I replied.

"That is true, but I am not very tired either."

"Than you two should keep first watch while we all rest." Gandalf said, finally.

The rest of the Fellowship laid down to rest, as I took a seat near the small fire. Legolas followed, sitting opposite of me.

We sat there quietly, neither of us talking. It had been silent for a very long time. Too long of a time, for my liking. "Do you miss Mirkwood?" I asked whispering to him, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

He looked at me, but I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. "Yes. I do miss it dearly, but if the time to save our whole Middle Earth has come, than I will fight till the end."

"That is very noble." I replied, nodding. He wasn't selfish. He wasn't thinking about his safety. About who he would miss. He wasn't like me.

"Thank you. But everyone who has come in this Fellowship is noble as well. Going to Mordor is not an easy journey. The road will be rough." He said, seriously. If only he knew that I didn't want to be here.

"The journey will be well worth, in the end." I said, softly, "Now enough about the journey. Do you want to tell me Mirkwood, the home you love so much? It is only fair, since I told you about Lorien." I said, trying to lift the tension.

He laughed, as he began to tell me the stories of his beautiful Mirkwood.

* * *

_Translations:_

_**L**__**û and gwannas:**__ It has been too long_

**Gen hannon a tholed****:** Thank you for coming

_** No celin a melthin idh raid gîn: **__May your ways be green and golden_

**_Galu: _**Good luck

_**Navaer:**_ _Farewell_

_Alright, so those are the translations to the Elvish parts in the story. I'm sorry if it is a little wrong. I thought it would be important to include it in. Anyways, comment if you can! The next chapter will go up soon!_

_-cheryll :)_


	4. Authors Note!

Hey Guys,

I'm extremely sorry about the lack of updates! I should've gotten about 2 or 3 in by now but I've just been so busy that I didn't get a chance to type up the next chapter. I have the few chapters written out, I just need to type them up, so hopefully the next one will be up by tonight. Sorry again about the delay!

Cheryll


	5. Conversations with the Hobbits

_Hey guys!_

_I'm sorry about the delay! I've just been so busy that I didn't get a chance to update. This chapter isn't my favorite, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Anyways, comment if you can!  
_

_Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :)_

_-cheryll_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR._**

* * *

"Lady Arahael. Arahael." A familiar voice and a person shaking me awoke me.

"Pippin, what's wrong?" I said getting up, quickly, my eyes blinking, adjusting to the light.

"Nothing is wrong, but if you want food you should come now, we are leaving soon." He replied.

I nodded, looking at my surroundings. I was near, what seemed to be, Aragorn's supply bag. There was a soft green blanket covering me.

Pippin seemed to notice the confusion on my face, and quickly explained to me, "I believe Legolas put you here after you fell asleep during your watch. Well at least that is what I overheard him talking about with Aragorn." He started to look impatient as he waited for me to get up.

Legolas? "Come let's go eat!" He said, excitedly, pulling me from the warm blanket, and away from my thoughts.

I laughed at his excitement. "Are you always hungry?"

"Not always!" He replied, defending himself. I just smiled, nodding my head. At least there would be some sense of happiness during the journey.

"Here you are." Sam said, handing me small bowl of food. I didn't want to even try to assume what it was.

"Thank you Sam. I'm sorry, but I would like to join the conversation Gandalf is so engulfed in. I will be back in a little." I said, getting up to see what he was discussing with Aragorn and Legolas.

"Is it because Legolas is there as well?" Pippin asked, curiously. What? Legolas? Wait, what?

I put no attempt into answering the question, and left to join the group of talking men.

"Ah, Arahael. How did you rest?" Gandalf asked, as I approached the group.

"Very well, and you?"

"Very well, thank you." He smiled kindly, before turning back to Aragorn.

"What is it you are all discussing?"

"We do not know which path would be safest. The path of Caradhras will be long and cold and the Gap of Rohan would take us too close to Isengard. Gimli also suggested to we got through Moria, but that is a path no one wishes to go through." Aragorn explained.

There was a silent moment, when I could tell everyone was thinking about all of the possibilities.

"None of them sound appealing, but our road was not meant to be easy. Caradhras seems like the best idea." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"We will discuss this further while we continue on the road. But for now, finish your breakfast, for we have a long day ahead of us." Gandalf said, patting my back before leaving to gather his supplies. Aragorn followed to help him.

Legolas made to leave until I stopped him, "Thank you. For covering me with the blanket yesterday night…and bringing me to a comfortable place as well…" I said slowly, not sure how to thank him.

"It is not problem. You fell asleep through one of my stories, so I thought you would be more comfortable lying. If I was boring you, you should have told me." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

I will next time, it was my mistake." I agreed, leaving him there confused. I laughed at his expense, making my way toward the hobbits.

"The meal was very good Sam. Thank you." I said, returning the bowl to him.

"Thank you my lady." He replied, with a smile on his face that could not be wiped off by even the worst of news.

"My lady, I have a _very_ important question for you." Merry chirped, excitedly.

"Yes Merry? I smiled.

"Which meal of the day do you believe is the most important?" He asked, curiously.

I laughed at his question, until I noticed his serious face.

This is no laughing matter my lady. It is very serious." He said. Four pairs of curious eyes looked up at me expectantly.

"I…I believe that they are all very important for us."

The hobbits seemed satisfied with my answer, and agreed.

"We must now take leave. Come quickly, we must hurry." Gandalf said, picking up his staff.

And so we took off again, following Gandalf to where, I do not know.

We had been traveling for what seemed like hours, and all I had been hearing was constant complains about hunger from the hobbits.

"How much more longer will we travel?" Pippin had kept asking.

"Pippin do you want me to carry you?" I asked him, when he got annoying.

"No! I can walk on my own very well!" He replied, offended. I laughed, patting his head, which in turn only made him more frustrated.

"Pippin do you mind if I speak with Arahael?" Boromir came up to us. I looked at him confused. Pippin nodded his head speeding ahead to walk with Sam, Frodo, and Merry. If only he had said no. That would've made things less awkward.

I continued walking, feeling Boromir's presence next to me.

"My lady, I know you are confused, but I would like to apologize for my actions during the Council in Rivendell. I had spoken rudely to you, and I should not have done so. My anger rose ahead of my thoughts." He explained slowly.

I stopped to look at him, and saw the remorse in his eyes. Why was he apologizing? There had to be more of a reason. "I understand Boromir. It's ok." I said finally, smiling at him.

Boromir sighed, smiling, and nodded before walking ahead to speak with Gandalf.

"Finally!" Pippin rage, and ran back toward me. Well more like skipped. "That took too long!"

I laughed, "Pippin! It took no more than five minutes!"

"That is such a long time!" He whined, continuing to walk with me.

I laughed again. I had been doing that very often on the journey. More than I expected too. Saying that I was happy the hobbits had come on the journey, would be an understatement.

I smiled down at the talking hobbit. He had grown to be like a young brother.

"Arahael! Are you listening to my story?" He asked, exasperated.

"Yes?" I said, questioning my own voice.

He just smacked his hand against his forehead, shaking it, before he began his story again.

* * *

_Hope you guys comment! :D They're really fun to read! I'm sorry about not doing individual author responses but I will do them for the next chapter! :D_

_-cheryll :)_


End file.
